Glittering Cold
by Kingofclubs8129
Summary: A long road to a happy family, and two broken people, who fit together into a whole.


John Constantine was sixteen years old when he met Jamie Moriarty. She had no idea about any of the things that went on in the dark back then, but magic or no John was awestruck. Jamie was a brilliant girl, using her words to spin webs within webs, and plucking those strings like a master musician to shift the world around her. No one else could see what Jamie really was, but John was used to seeing things other people missed and far from being the smart but reserved girl sitting in the shadows that everyone else saw John saw a star, shining brightly in the dark.

When John showed Jamie that he could do magic she was amazed, a whole new world of possibilities open to her. Jamie had no magical ability at all but John was more than happy to have her as his partner in his explorations of the black arts. He knew how Jamie really was, but he also knew she cared about him, as much as she was capable of, and John was in love.

After Newcastle John was never the same, and Jamie despite her coldness, did her best to care for him, he distanced himself from the magic, and Jamie started teaching him more about her world. John didn't mind, they were together, and his moral compass had always pointed more westerly than true north. John was a lucky man, and had a knack for thinking on his feet, and between them he and Jamie were an amazing team.

John Constantine was seventeen years old when he found the note on his pillow, still smelling of lilacs and lavender and his whole world broke. Everything holding him together after Newcastle collapsed, and John began to spiral, he took to drinking and gambling, and slowly London forgot all about the pair of teenaged criminals that were slowly becoming legends in their own right.

Jamie looked in on him when she could, from a distance, despite herself she really had loved him, and she protected him as well as she was able, always careful that he never hear even a whisper of her name. She knew he would assume she had continued building her empire, but she was determined he not know of her presence in London, she never could stand seeing him hurt. She had actually cried when she left, but it had been necessary. Jamie could abide her weakness for him and the danger it posed to her, but when she couldn't reconcile the threat his former dealings in black magic might pose to their child.

John Constantine was twenty nine when he first saw his son, who was named for his father, a cocky insufferable boy not even in his teenaged years with is fathers luck and his mothers brains, nosing around without his mothers knowledge to learn more about magic. John Moriarty looked quite a bit like his mother, but with his fathers rebellious deaths head grin. John the elder stayed back from the boy, understanding why Jamie had left him, and respecting it. She was the first woman he loved to leave him because he was broken, but hardly the last.

He kept an eye out for his boy from a distance, never knowing that Jamie had done much the same for him over the years, and when some of the darker and more nefarious powers in London took an interest in the lad, John made it clear to them that pursuing such an interest would be…unwise. He sent spellbooks on John the youngers birthday, having managed to acquire the information from some of his more…esoteric sources, and steered a few people he trusted towards his son so he could learn as safely as someone with his parentage was capable of, determined not to let the boy make the same mistakes he had.

John Constantine was thirty years old when Jamie came back, leaving a thirteen year old John the younger at home. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her, and her face actually had an expression of fear on it as he let her into the house, but even after all this time, John was in love, and when he pulled her close and kissed her, he felt her slump against him in relief, and he knew she still loved him back.

John packed up his things and followed her back to her estate, where she introduced him to his son, who was a snarky little twat about the whole thing, until John slapped him upside the head and hugged him, at which point he insisted he had something in his eye, and no he was not crying, and John the elder could stay he guessed but he'd better teach him some interesting spells. Whatever was in his eye must have been going around, because his parents teared up a bit themselves.

John Constantine was thirty one when he married Jamie Moriarty, and his son was his best man. The wedding was small and quiet, because they didn't need anything else, because they were together, and it was just for them. John the younger played the violin for them as a wedding present and Jamie and John Constantine danced together as husband and wife for the first time while their son smiled over at them, finally together after all that time apart. Neither of them noticed John the youngers eyes flash gold as they danced, which only made sense. He hadn't wanted them to.

 **Hey folks this is a one shot, my first one shot actually, it was inspired by my friend Nimbus Llewellyns child of the storm series, though John the younger is mine and none of this happened in that series, it was just something I came up with while reading that. In any case hope you guys liked it, assuming anyone even reads it. This isn't my normal writing style but I don't think I did too badly.**


End file.
